


Crimson Cheeks

by lordgoat



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, a bit stendy but it’s all style, aged up south park, creek - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordgoat/pseuds/lordgoat
Summary: That was until he actually started to feel things. The awkward butterflies in his stomach, the crimson in his cheeks, it was all there. Except, it wasn’t for his girlfriend.It was for his best friend, Kyle Broflovski.





	Crimson Cheeks

They had been dating for a while now. At first he thought he wanted them to be a couple, he absolutely longed for it, but now... he wasn’t too sure. He had done a lot of thinking lately and had come to the conclusion: he wasn’t actually in love. Stan Marsch wasn’t in love with Wendy Testaburger.

They started dating when they were young. It was all fun and games, the pointless relationship a boy and a girl in elementary school would develop. Somehow however they stayed together, although their relationship was built on the simplest of thing: Stan wanted to get better grades, and Wendy was the smartest girl he knew.

Even now, in highschool, they stayed together. It was just procrastination on Stan’s part. He never got around to break up with her, and the longer he waited, the harder it got to tell her he wanted them to split up. After a while he just got comfortable with it, and kind of forgot.

That was until he actually started to feel things. The awkward butterflies in his stomach, the crimson in his cheeks, it was all there. Except, it wasn’t for his girlfriend.

It was for his best friend, Kyle Broflovski.

It started in their shared History class. Wendy wasn’t there, it was just Stan and his group of friends. The four of them had stuck together somehow through all those years.

”Stop calling me fat you fucking Jew!”

”Shut up fatass!”

The usual conversations went on in the classroom while the teacher was away to get a coffee. Stan couldn’t help but to stare at his best friend’s freckled face, his curly ginger hair, and that annoyed expression on his face as Eric Cartman was trying to explain how to get a girl to like you (which he knew nothing about by the way).

”I’m telling you dumbass you just need to send her a pick of your prick and she will be on all fours like a dog in two seconds.”, Eric yelled.

”No that’s just stupid, fatass!”, Kyle yelled back.

”Stop calling me fatass!”

”So how do you get someone to like you?”, Stan decided to interupt the two before they actually started throwing pens and erasors at each other.

”Obviously you ask the person you like out on a date or something. Shouldn’t you know this by now since you’re with Wendy?”, Kyle replied, raising an eyebrow at Stan’s direction. The teacher came back and class resumed while Stan felt his cheeks warming up to that crimson colour once again.

The next day when he got his history books out of his locker he suddenly heard a familiar voice greeting him. Surprisingly he wasn’t happy to recognize it.

”Wendy... hello.”, Stan said and shut his locker.

”Are you coming with me to the cafe after school?”

”Actually I think... I think I’ll pass.”, Stan replied weakly. Wendy took a long look at him before kissing him quickly on the lips and disappearing with an ”okay”.

Stan felt that familiar nausea, but continued to class.

Later that day, when school was over and he had come home, he decided to text Kyle. Just to see what his best friend was up to. Nothing unusual. 

He spent way too many seconds trying to figure out how to start the conversation. Before he could however, he was scared by his phone suddenly vibrating and Kyle’s ring tone echoing in his room. He almost dropped his mobile phone onto his bedroom floor as he tried answering the call.

”Uh-oh hey man!”, he answered the call with the lamest greeting he could muster, and immediately face palmed himself.

”Hey Stan. What’s up?”

”Nothing... just, you know, the usual.”, he replied, laying down on his back and staring into the ceiling, forcing the crimson out of his cheeks (which didn’t work by the way).

”Cool. Are you with Wendy right now?”

”No, why would I be with her?”

Kyle was quiet for a few seconds.

”I mean you ARE dating?”

Right. He forgot about that.

”Oh, yeah, I mean- no I’m not with her at the moment.”

”Okay. Can I come over?”

”Yeah, sure.”, he replied, his heart beating much faster than normal. It wasn’t like it was unusual for them to hang out. They had hung out all the time for as long as he could remember, so how come the mere thought of it was giving him lame ass butterflies?

”Okay. See you soon!”

About thirty minutes later there was a knock downstairs, and when Stan heard it he sprinted to open the door. When he did he was met with something, or rather someone, he wasn’t expecting.

”Hi Stan! I thought I would stop by.”, Wendy said with a smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Stan once again wanted to vomit, and this reaction had always confused him. Never before had he seen a guy vomiting after being kissed by his girlfriend. Not even in the dumb movies he and Kyle watched.

Speaking of which, he could spot the green hat and ginger hair behind her.

”Oh, Kyle! Hey!”, he greeted with a smile, totally forgetting about his girlfriend standing in front of him. Before he could say anything else Kyle abruptly turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

After that incident he decided to send Wendy home to give himself some time to figure things out.

He knew he needed to talk to someone and the only people he could think of were Tweek and Craig. They were the only decent couple he knew. So he asked if they were free, and went with them to Tweek’s coffee shop. He knew he needed to sort things out because his relationship with Wendy wasn’t working very well.

”So what’s your problem, Stan?”, Craig asked, both him and Tweek of the opppsite side of the tabel.

”What’s up?”, Tweek almost yelled, anxiously twitching and itching as of per usual. Craig put an arm around his boyfriend which seemed to calm Tweek down a bit.

”I don’t think me and Wendy are good for each other. I don’t even know if I like her at all.”, Stan confessed, awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest to try and protect himself from the judgment.

”We went to couple’s therapy once and it taught us how complicated relationships are. If you still don’t like her after all these years you’re probably pretty screwed, dude.”

”You should probably break up!”, Tweek agreed, drinking up his coffee.

”How do I do that?”

”Just tell her.”

So that’s what he decided to do the following day. Stan had thought long and hard about him and Wendy, and knew he would never be happy with her. He had also thought about him and Kyle, and realized a few things about the two of them as well.

_”How did you two know you liked each other?”_

_”I don’t know. After a while it just felt right being with Tweek.”_

_”Yeah! And sometimes my stomach tickled when we held hands.” ___

__Those butterflies he felt whenever he saw Kyle... maybe it was the same thing as the tickling Tweek experienced? If it was then was he also gay?_ _

__”Wendy, wait... can we talk?”, he asked his current girlfriend in the school corridor._ _

__”Sure.”_ _

__”I don’t... I don’t think I want to be a couple anymore.”_ _

__”Aha.”_ _

__”I think maybe we should... break up?”_ _

__She was quiet and continued looking at him for a few moments. Stan was expecting her to maybe throw her books at him, beat him up, or yell at him in front of the entire school. Instead he got a different reply._ _

__”I agree. See you later in class!”, she said, turned around, and walked away like nothing. It left Stan chocked. He just stood there, staring at her as she left. She wasn’t mad? If he knew it would be this easy he would have just told her earlier._ _

__”Stan dumped his girlfriend! Stan dumped his girlfriend! Nanana nana!”, he heard Eric Cartman singing next to him. His loud and obnoxious voice annoyed everyone it reached._ _

__”Knock it off fatass!”_ _

__”Don’t call me fatass, Jew!”_ _

__And so everything went back to normal._ _

__Later that day, when they had finished all of their classes and were about to go home, he took the courage he had left with him, and stopped at Kyle’s locker._ _

__His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and as he finally reached the ginger he felt like he was about to pass out. He was on fire, and freezing cold at the same time._ _

__”Uh hey! I thought maybe you wanted to hang out after school today?”_ _

__”Okay.”_ _

__”Like... like a date?”, Stan said, remembering what Kyle said about just asking a girl out if you like them. Now Kyle was obviously not a girl, but perhaps it worked the same way._ _

__He waited patiently for an answer, feeling himself getting more and more awkward in this situation. Suddenly his shoulders were grabbed, and his back was pushed against the locker. Kyle cheesily placed his forearms on each side of Stan’s head, and he honestly thought he was about to get beat up by his best friend. Maybe he insulted Kyle by asking him out? Maybe Kyle thought he saw him as a girl?_ _

__Stan definitely didn’t see Kyle as a girl. He was his best friend, and Stan was painfully aware of the fact that he was indeed a guy. If that made him gay, then heck, he was so fucking gay for his best friend._ _

__It felt nice to finally be able to let himself have those thoughts and not push them away, although they might get beat out of his skull by the ginger._ _

__Stan shut his eyes as he waited for a fist to meet his face. The space between them got smaller as he could feel the warmth from Kyle mixing with his own._ _

__Suddenly something warm and wet was gently pressed against his lips, and he found himself in a kind of sloppy, kind of awkward, yet kind of perfect kiss. He was being passionately kissed by his best friend._ _

__When he and Wendy kissed he felt like vomitin. Now he felt not only butterflies in his stomach, but fireworks too. His cheeks weren’t just crimson, they were red like tomatoes, and his legs turned into jelly._ _

__The kiss was awkward, as neither of them were used to kissing. Wendy rarely kissed Stan, because when she did he usually ended up vomiting on her, and Kyle had never had a girlfriend._ _

__Although it was awkward, with teeth clashing and tongues confusedly exploring, it made him so weak. He loved every second of it._ _

__As he longed for more Kyle suddenly pulled back from the kiss and left Stan panting softly, a string of saliva still connecting their lips._ _

__”Sure, let’s go on a date, Stan. We can meet in the coffee shop. See you later.”, Kyle said simply, took his bag out of his locker, shut it, and walked away with the biggest grin and blush on his face (which Stan unfortunetly couldn’t see from where he was standing)._ _

__He was left there, confused about what had just happened. The only thing he knew was that was the best kiss he had ever had, and he wanted to experience those fireworks again and again._ _

__He had learned something today. He had learned about being honest with himself, and not pushing thoughts and feelings away. Instead he should be more blunt and tell someone if he likes them, or even if he wants to break up with them._ _

__”Stan will get his buttfucked by a jew! Nana nana nana!”_ _

__He also learned that Cartman would never stop being a jerk._ _

__”Shut up Cartman!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I wanted to write, hope y’all enjoyed! Tumblr is: lordcraigslist


End file.
